


Good Death!

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Si può rivivere sempre lo stesso giorno cercando di avere una nuova possibilità?
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 6





	Good Death!

Spalanca gli occhi sentendo il proprio cellulare suonare, si solleva a sedere passandosi le mani tra i capelli, ieri aveva fatto follie con qualcuno dei suoi amici, aveva bevuto troppo e da li in poi non ricordava più nulla. Apre per bene gli occhi, guardandosi attorno, non riconoscendo la propria camera.

"Oh, buongiorno Max, finalmente ti sei svegliato." Si avvicina a lui sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui. "Ieri sei arrivato alla mia porta, eri completamente ubriaco..."

"E tu hai pensato bene di portarmi a letto eh? Complimenti..." Si alza afferrando il cellulare notando di chi fosse la chiamata prima, Christian ovviamente, doveva raggiungerlo prima che si infastidisse.

Lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio per poi vederlo passare oltre andando a prendere i suoi vestiti indossandoli "senti Max, io non..."

"Si si Daniel, non te ne faccio una colpa, non preoccuparti, dato che non siamo più della stessa squadra non avremmo di che essere imbarazzati." Esce dalla stanza di lui, indossando gli occhiali da sole, avviandosi a passo svelto verso la propria scuderia, sapeva di non essere un ragazzo troppo simpatico, a volte, ma lui su certe cose proprio non passava. Daniel aveva abbandonato lui e la squadra e adesso Max abbandonava lui, era il karma no? "Eccomi eccomi sono qui..."

"Max, quando ti do un orario gradirei che tu lo rispettassi" sospira andando incontro al ragazzo.

"Si Christian, non ho tardato poi così tanto mi pare, perché ne stai facendo una tragedia?"

"Avresti almeno potuto rispondere alle mie chiamate..."

"Non ne ne vedo il motivo, sapevo dove ti avrei trovato, sei sempre qui no?" Sfila gli occhiali da sole guardandolo negli occhi. "Allora, cosa volevi?"

Lo guarda sospirando cercando di avere pazienza "bhe, abbiamo da rivedere le ultime cose, domani cominciano le prove libere."

Ride "perdonami Chris, ma non credo affatto che le cose possano cambiare molto, ma ok, farò come vuoi..." Stava ascoltando le parole del suo muretto, non credeva le cose sarebbero migliorate come dicevano, ovviamente erano a fine stagione, non vi erano più molte speranze, il campionato era praticamente ad un passo dalle mani di Lewis.

"CIAO MAX" Lo abbraccia sentendosi ricambiare "senti hai da fare? Ti va di venire a pranzo con me Carlos e pochi altri?"

Sorride ignorando i suoi meccanici che cercavano di riportarlo all'attenzione e si dedica a Lando. "Oh si non vedo l'ora, qui mi sto annoiando a morte, non fanno altro che dirmi quello che già so." Fa un sospiro esasperato guardando poi gli uomini con i quali stava parlando. "Perdonatemi ma... Io vado ok? No che non mi interessa cosa hai da dire solo... Lo reputo davvero inutile." Gli fa un cenno di saluto per poi andare via con Lando.

"Non credi di essere stato un po' troppo severo con loro? Cercano solo di aiutarti, ma anche loro non possono dirti ciò che non è."

"Lando, sei troppo buono, questo non ti aiuterà in F1, davvero amico, devi avere le palle di dire ai perdenti che sono perdenti." Si siede al tavolo con loro sorridendo e trascorrendo con loro qualche ora prima di vedere Daniel avvicinarsi a loro. "Oh wow, ciao Daniel, ti serve qualcosa?"

"No ecco" prende l'orologio del ragazzo porgendoglielo "avevi dimenticato questo in camera mia..."

"Ooooh, wow, Max... Hai passato la notte con Daniel?" Ride scuotendo la testa.

"No Carlos, ero talmente ubriaco che nemmeno so cosa ho fatto" prende l'orologio guardandolo "bhe si, grazie Daniel" lo saluta vedendolo accennare un sorriso andando poi via. "Oh ragazzi che noia, devo tornare ai box altrimenti Christian rompe." Si alza avviandosi poi sentendosi chiamare da Lando e si volta verso di lui.

"Questa sera abbiamo organizzato una festa, ci sarai vero?"

Ci pensa per poi ridere "puoi scommetterci amico" si avvia arrivando alla propria squadra facendo il suo lavoro criticando ogni cosa gli venisse presentato. "Questa non arriverà chissà dove... Ma ho capito, mi devo accontentare" sospira finendo di lavorare per poi recarsi a casa, si scambia diversi sms con i suoi amici decidendo a che ora uscire per andare alla festa. Anche se l'indomani avrebbe avuto le prove decide di uscire di casa alle 23.30, stava camminando tranquillo, non aveva voglia di fare la strada per intero e opta per una scorciatoia che prevedeva il passaggio di una piccola galleria. Era quasi arrivato alla fine quando si sente osservato e si volta notando che vi era un uomo col volto coperto alle sue spalle all'entrata del tunnel. "Chi sei?" Aveva il volto coperto e non accennava a parlare. "Davvero molto divertente, adesso però levati dai piedi" lo vede continuare a fissarlo, cominciava a sentirsi irritato. "Va bene, sai cosa? Adesso chiamo la polizia." Lo vede scappare e decide di affrettarsi ad uscire di la, arriva alla fine vedendolo comparirgli dinanzi, ha solo il tempo di vedere la lama di un coltello, lo colpisce al braccio spingendolo per terra e si da alla fuga. La zona era isolata, non aveva possibilità di essere sentito da nessuno neanche se avesse urlato per chiamare aiuto. Si volta dietro continuando a correre, inciampando, ritrovandosi a terra. Si volta verso la galleria, non vedeva l'uomo da nessuna parte, indietreggia senza alzarsi da terra sentendo poi la schiena colpire qualcosa, ha solo il tempo di sollevare il volto che vede la lama calare su di lui.

Sussulta spalancando gli occhi, massaggiandosi la gola, guardandosi attorno. La stanza di Daniel?

"Oh, buongiorno Max, finalmente ti sei svegliato." Si avvicina a lui sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui. "Ieri sei arrivato alla mia porta, eri completamente ubriaco..."

"Cosa?" Era stato un sogno? Era un dejavu? La giornata si stava ripetendo allo stesso modo, anche la chiamata di Christian stava avvenendo. Non risponde nemmeno questa volta vedendo Daniel confuso.

"Max, ti senti bene?"

Afferra il cellulare vestendosi correndo fuori di li, non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, tutto si stava ripetendo allo stesso modo. Arrivato ai box nota Christian avvicinarsi "Christian..."

"Max, quando ti do un orario gradirei che tu lo rispettassi" sospira andando incontro al ragazzo.

Sgrana gli occhi indietreggiando appena "cosa, no non ci crederai ma sto avendo un dejavu pazzesco."

"Cosa?" Lo guarda confuso scuotendo la testa "lavoriamo su."

Lo vede allontanarsi e comincia a seguire le direttive dei meccanici, ovviamente non aveva nulla da seguire, tutto si stava svolgendo nello stesso identico modo. Era sovrappensiero quando sente Lando arrivargli alle spalle.

"CIAO MAX" Lo abbraccia "senti hai da fare? Ti va di venire a pranzo con me Carlos e pochi altri?"

Lo guarda sentendosi, letteralmente, agitato. "Si, si certo, ci sarò..." Arrivata l'ora di pranzo resta seduto vedendo le cose svolgersi allo stesso modo, davvero non riusciva a capire, vede arrivare Daniel e si alza sapendo che avrebbe voluto parlargli. Come immaginava gli da l'orologio che la sera prima aveva dimenticato, si sentiva confuso e si avvia per tornare alla scuderia quando sente Lando chiamarlo, già, la festa.

Si era preparato per uscire e si avvia a passo svelto per raggiungere il luogo, automaticamente si avvia verso la galleria ma si ferma vedendola a distanza. "Sogno, dejavu o qualsiasi cosa sia io non ci passo di la." Cambia strada optando per la più lunga arrivando poi alla zona dell'appuntamento, si sentiva nervoso e si guarda attorno sentendo poi uno afferrarlo per la spalla. Si gira mollandogli un pugno per istinto. "Oh mio Dio, Alex, ti ho fatto male?"

Si massaggia il naso guardandolo "Ehy Max, ahya, credevo andassimo abbastanza d'accordo come compagni di squadra" si lascia aiutare ad alzarsi mentre gli altri li raggiungevano.

"Scusa, scusami tanto, io non volevo" si sentiva così nervoso che aveva agito senza pensare, quando le cose sembrarono calmarsi entrarono nel locale, stava bevendo qualcosa e cominciava a rilassarsi quando vede Pierre avvicinarsi, mezzo sbronzo e invitarlo a seguirlo. Scuote la testa divertito, sapeva che voleva solo giocare un po', bhe poco male, non aveva molto da fare. Vuota il bicchiere e lo segue in un angolo piuttosto appartato, gli era parso di vederlo entrare nella cucina del posto e lo segue, una volta la si guarda intorno vedendo il ragazzo accanto ad un ripiano. "Ehy Pierre, credevo volessi giocare un po', hai cambiato idea?" Fa qualche passo verso di lui, la musica era alta, potevano lasciarsi andare nessuno li avrebbe sentiti. Era a poco da lui quando vede l'uomo voltarsi, non era Pierre, era quell'uomo mascherato. "No, no non può essere" lo vede lanciarsi contro di lui con un coltello e lo devia contro una delle cucine sbilanciandolo. Tenta di correre fuori di li ma si sente afferrare e lanciare di peso contro un muro, grida aiuto con quanto fiato ha in corpo ma, come aveva previsto, la musica alta gli rende impossibile essere sentito. Lo vede lanciarsi nuovamente contro di lui e nella lotta riesce a liberarsi del coltello che finisce sotto uno dei ripiani. Cerca di spingerlo via sentendo le sue mani soffocarlo, lo colpisce ripetutamente vedendolo poi immobilizzarlo col proprio peso e afferrare una bottiglia che frantuma. "NO, NO NO NO NON FARLO." 

La parte tagliente cala sulla sua gola e si ritrova ad aprire gli occhi mentre era a letto, non gli serve guardarsi attorno, sa che è la stanza di Daniel. Il telefono sta suonando...

"Oh, buongiorno Max, finalmente ti sei svegliato."

Si alza guardandolo terrorizzato "si si si, fammi indovinare, ieri ero ubriaco." Afferra le sue cose per poi lanciarsi fuori dalla stanza, arriva ai box con il fiatone guardandosi attorno, non capiva cosa stava succedendo, stava impazzendo...

"Max, quando ti do un orario gradirei che tu lo rispettassi" sospira andando incontro al ragazzo.

"No" lo guarda per poi scuotere la testa "no non può essere" Si butta fuori da li correndo verso la propria stanza. Voleva solo chiudersi la dentro e non vedere nessuno, si sentiva in preda al panico, non capiva cosa stesse succedendo. Sussulta quando sente un messaggio, Lando gli diceva che lo aveva cercato alla red bull ma il suo capo gli aveva detto che non stava troppo bene, lo invita ugualmente ad andare a quella festa ma, con garbo, rifiuta. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di muoversi di li, aveva solo voglia di arrivare al giorno successivo, che ironia...

Arrivata la sera si sistema sul letto, si guardava intorno sempre più nervoso, si avvicinava l'ora in cui sarebbe stato ucciso. Aveva acceso la tv per farsi compagnia quando sente dei rumori nel proprio bagno e scatta dal letto, non poteva essere possibile, aveva chiuso la porta a chiave, nessuno poteva essere entrato, solo la sua squadra sapeva che non si era mosso di li. Afferra un martello, lo aveva preso dal box prima di andare in camera, voleva tentare almeno di vivere, accende la luce in bagno e si guarda attorno notando che non vi fosse nessuno, sente gridare e si gira di scatto notando che era solo il programma in tv. Si avvicina al letto per prendere il telecomando e abbassare la voce quando nota un movimento alle sue spalle, verso l'armadio. Si gira appena in tempo per vedere l'uomo scagliarsi su di lui e lo colpisce con forza col martello, purtroppo riesce a colpirlo solo alla spalla vedendolo cadere sul letto. Cerca di affrettarsi alla porta per aprirla gridando aiuto quando sente la lama gelida attraversarlo.

Si alza a sedere sul letto gridando voltandosi poi verso Daniel, ancora, la giornata si stava ancora ripetendo.

"Max... Tutto bene?"

"CHE TI IMPORTA DI ME?" Adesso stava piangendo, era nel panico più totale.

"Ma che dici Maxi, a me importa di te..."

"CERTO, TI IMPORTA COSI' TANTO CHE MI HAI PORTATO A LETTO APPROFITTANDO CHE FOSSI COMPLETAMENTE ANDATO..."

"NO..." Lo vede sussultare e abbassa la voce "no, io non ti ho fatto nulla, non avrei mai potuto farti questo, non ho dormito nemmeno a letto con te ma sul divano..." Accenna un sorriso vedendolo alzarsi dal letto.

"Non... Non abbiamo fatto sesso?"

"No, non è successo nulla."

Corre contro di lui stringendolo con forza piangendo. "Ti prego Daniel, aiutami..."

Lo aveva portato fuori a mangiare qualcosa, sembrava distrutto. "Fammi capire, tu stai rivivendo sempre la stessa giornata che si conclude ogni volta con la tua morte?"

"So che non ci credi, ma è così."

"Maxi, potrebbe essere stato solo un sogno...solo..." Sente Max cominciare ad elencare esattamente tutto quello che accadeva, sembrava assurdo ma tutto accadeva precisamente. "Oh, oh cavolo, ma..." Scuote la testa "ma chi potrebbe mai farti una cosa simile? E' orribile..."

"Dan, io so di non essere una bella persona, ultimamente poi mi sono comportato ancora più da stronzo..."

"Max, non è così..."

"Si Dan, è così, lo so..."

Lo guarda per poi massaggiarsi nervoso un braccio "se ogni volta torni, allora dobbiamo scoprire chi sia questa persona."

"Ho paura Daniel, è come se tornassi ogni volta più debole, come se quei colpi lasciassero una cicatrice in me, e se non riuscissi più a tornare? E se le mie possibilità finissero? Nessuno ricorda di aver già vissuto tutto, nemmeno tu lo farai..."

"Max Max Max, non succederà ok? Tu capirai chi sia questa persona, e lo farai prima che sia troppo tardi..." Gli sorride dolcemente per poi accarezzargli la guancia.

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso, avrebbe cominciato proprio da questa giornata, comincia a seguire uno per uno quelli del suo team partendo proprio da Christian, sapeva che poteva licenziarlo e quindi ucciderlo non serviva ma, meglio non lasciare nessun sospetto. Si nasconde appena in tempo quando lo vede entrare in un locale recandosi in una zona appartata dove incontra Mattia, inarca un sopracciglio avvicinandosi piano sentendoli parlare. Non capiva esattamente tutte le parole ma il ferrarista stava consolando il suo capo? Stava guardando attentamente quando vede Christian avvicinarsi a Mattia e scambiarsi un bacio. Si tappa la bocca per evitare qualsiasi esclamazione, glielo avessero detto non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Si allontana in silenzio di li e quando stava per uscire da quel posto isolato si sente afferrare da qualcuno e tagliare la gola. La volta successiva era riuscito a sfuggirgli, era arrivato alla macchina e si era lanciato a folle velocità per la strada. Non ha tempo di esultare che la polizia lo ferma, sembrava impossibile, ma se si faceva arrestare avrebbe superato la notte no? Si fa ammanettare e portare alla macchina di lui, non vedeva l'ora di superare questa nottata. Si volta verso il poliziotto che si accingeva a salire in macchina quando una macchina lo investe, lo spavento lo fa gridare e, alla fine, lo vede scendere dalla macchina, sempre lui, sempre l'uomo mascherato. Lo vede avvicinarsi alla macchina assicurandosi di qualcosa prima di restare a fissarlo. "MA CHE VUOI DA ME? PERCHE' MI ODI COSI' TANTO DA VOLERMI UCCIDERE? NON HAI LE PALLE DI TOGLIERTI LA MASCHERA VERO? NON SI FA GUARDARE IN FACCIA IL BAMBINO EH?" Cerca di liberarsi dalle manette mentre il tizio si allontana, si ferma e resta a guardarlo dal finestrino, che aveva intenzione di fare? Lo vede accendere un fiammifero e il suo sguardo corre a guardare la macchina, quando aveva investito il poliziotto aveva urtato con forza la macchina e il carburante stava uscendo. "Oh cazzo..." Vede il fuoco avvolgere rapidamente la macchina e l'esplosione segue da li a pochi secondi.

Apre gli occhi sentendo la suoneria del proprio cellulare.

"Oh, buongiorno Max, finalmente ti sei svegliato." Si avvicina a lui sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui. "Ieri sei arrivato alla mia porta, eri completamente ubriaco..."

16, erano 16 le volte in cui era stato ucciso, si volta verso Daniel mettendosi seduto. "Il tuo piano fa davvero schifo..."

"Che cosa? Sei sempre di così buon umore quando ti svegli?"

Si passa una mano sul volto zittendo poi il cellulare. "Daniel, io non capisco, ho paura." Guarda i suoi occhi confusi, ancora una volta gli racconta tutto, ancora una volta gli da prova di ciò che dice. Lo mette al corrente di tutti i suoi tentativi e lo vede pensieroso. Da parte sua questo iniziare e ri-iniziare la giornata lo aveva fatto riflettere, si era trasformato in una persona davvero insopportabile, non si meravigliava se qualcuno lo volesse ammazzare. Guarda Daniel, era così preoccupato per lui, si appoggia al suo petto sentendosi stringere, se solo fosse arrivato al giorno successivo avrebbe fatto di tutto per far capire all'uomo quanto si era innamorato di lui. Daniel gli mancava, il gelo nei suoi confronti non era stata la giusta arma per dimenticarlo. "Io voglio arrivi il domani Daniel..."

Lo stringe con più forza chiudendo gli occhi "sembra così assurdo, così assurdo desiderare qualcosa che normalmente deve arrivare per forza..."

Stava camminando spedito per tornare alla sua stanza, si sentiva pronto ad affrontarlo, non avrebbe più permesso a nessuno di rubargli la vita. Voleva davvero capire, voleva davvero sapere perché questa persona lo odiava tanto. Era quasi arrivato a destinazione, solo un parco vuoto lo separava dall'hotel. Sembrava ormai istinto per lui sentirlo arrivare, si schiva di lato notando la pugnalata evitarlo per un soffio, con rabbia afferra la maschera strappandola via sgranando gli occhi. "Tu, sei tu... Marko... Perché mi fai questo..."

"Parli troppo, sei troppo spocchioso, ci manchi di rispetto, Daniel... Quel bastardo ha lasciato la nostra scuderia, non lo farai anche tu..." Si lancia contro di lui.

Indietreggia quando gli arriva addosso cadendo con lui, afferra la mano di lui cercando di impedirgli di affondargliela in gola, non ce la faceva, si sentiva debole, sentiva di stare per cedere quando sente qualcuno afferrare l'uomo e scaraventarlo via. Si mette a sedere vedendo Daniel togliere la lama a Marko cercando di immobilizzarlo. "DANIEL..." Corre in suo aiuto e insieme lo immobilizzano. Dopo pochi minuti vengono raggiunti dalla polizia e da Christian.

"Max, Max mi dispiace, io non potevo immaginare... Io."

"Christian" accenna un sorriso "tu sei un uomo buono, io lo so. Non farti del male Christian, meriti di essere felice, adesso la scuderia è nelle tue mani, non aggiungere altro stress inutile, ok?" Nota il suo sguardo sorpreso "intendo, con Mattia stai davvero bene sai?"

Arrossisce e poi sorride scuotendo la testa, lo accarezza sulla spalla guardandolo. "Mi dispiace, spero solo dimenticherai questo incubo."

"Credimi Chris, può sembrarti assurdo, ma questo giorno sono davvero maturato" riviverlo si era rivelato davvero positivo, gli aveva fatto capire tante cose, e Daniel... Daniel lo aveva salvato. Saluta Christian dopo che l'arresto fu compiuto e sente Daniel poggiare la mano sulla sua spalla, si volta verso di lui e senza pensarci lo bacia. "Daniel, tu mi hai salvato..."

Lo guarda sorpreso per poi annuire sorridendogli "non permetterei mai a nessuno di farti del male, non potevo non fare nulla, avevo paura per te." Lo stringe "per te farei qualsiasi cosa."

Sorride "qualsiasi cosa? Allora posso dormire con te? Sai... Mi sento un po' scombussolato da tutto ciò..." Lo vede ridere e ride a sua volta, quanto gli era mancato Daniel.

Spalanca gli occhi, il suo cellulare stava suonando, era la camera di Daniel. Si solleva a sedere vedendolo nella stessa posizione di tutte le altre volte.

"Oh, buongiorno Max, finalmente ti sei svegliato."

"NO, NO NON PUO' ESSERE" Si alza di scatto dal letto sentendosi afferrare da lui. "Daniel..."

Lo guarda serio mentre un sorriso si allargava sulle sue labbra "sono stato io, l'ho fatto suonare io, ce l'hai fatta Max, oggi ci sono le prove libere, meglio se ti sbrighi..."

Lo guarda per poi ridacchiare incredulo mentre con Dan cadeva sul letto "tu, tu sei davvero pessimo, ma davvero ti sembra divertente?" Ride con lui passandogli una mano tra i capelli.

Fa spallucce per poi ridere "si, molto divertente, lo sai come sono fatto." Lo vede colpirlo divertito e, lentamente, si avvicina a lui incontrandosi in un bacio dolce e felice.


End file.
